


Inhuman.

by Amarellis



Category: Carchonne
Genre: F/M, If you do not like it, then move on with your life, this might not be your cup of tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarellis/pseuds/Amarellis
Summary: "We all have our demons, He doesn't have anything to be afraid of. Why are you acting like this?"Carl just stared at her with a single cold sapphire eye in the moonlit room. He wasn't budging, not until she did.Because who wouldn't want to break and dominate a warrior goddess?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposedly a one-shot.

 

 Carl had just come from patrol and was on his way to see Enid. He was, by every mean tired and sweating like a dog, he needed a shower. But, he also needed to talk to Enid. Get some shit off of his mind.

He made his way down the sidewalk, absentmindedly kicking small pebbles here and there. He was tired. Tired of all of the shit that's left behind to be cleaned up by them. Tired of all of the fake people. It was fucking human nature, that part was clear. But why did people have to be so damn _stupid_?

He knew what it meant to feel like you didn't belong. He felt that way plenty of times, without a doubt. He didn't want to feel like a burden, he did the only other thing a human would do.

_Act the part._

The shit was serious. The motherfucking end of the world. But, as he looked up at the sky that had dark clouds rolling across, he knew for a long time he hadn't been human at all. He himself for a long time had come to that conclusion. So, as all of the other humans, he blended in. Like a damn watercolor on a painted canvas. All standoffish from the rest of the beautiful canvas'.

He chuckled, he would have to get his bandage changed. Again. He would have to talk to Enid some other time, because the shit was seriously starting to hurt his eye socket.

Now, the shit he was trying to avoid. He buried deep in the back of his mind.

 _Michonne_.

Who would have thought he would fall for the dark skin beauty? His dark fantasies would take hold of him every time he saw her. He knew that wasn't good for him. But, he was an addict. Loved to get drunk off of hearing her voice and everything else about her. But, there was his dad. The asshat that didn't see her. But, he saw her. How could his dad have been so _simple-minded?_

He understood his father's reason, but for him not to see that it hurt Michonne? He seriously wanted to knock his dad on his ass. 

' _He doesn't even know beauty when he sees it. Doesn't even know an ass from a flat one when he sees it.'_ thought Carl.

He chuckled darkly. He knew he was thinking vulgar, but it was his fucking thoughts were they not? He knew Michonne saw the strong attraction he had for her. She didn't even know half of the truth though.

He first started looking at her differently when his father said those words.

_'It's for you.'_

He remembered seeing that damn beautiful smile. He didn't know how much he would have missed her if she left. On the train tracks, when she caught him outside of the ASZ walls.

He made it to his destination and heard distinct babbling from Judith. As he walked into the house, he first saw her long dark legs that looked as if they ran for days, then her thick thighs, her round plump ass that looked as if it couldn't fit in his hand even if he tried, her tiny waist with a spine that had the most sexiest dip, long slender but strong arms that had slender fingers connected with a wrist that looked easily breakable, broad pretty shoulders, a beautiful slender neck, and last her cherub heart shaped face that held the most sexiest set of lips he had ever seen as and brown eyes that could look through your soul if they wanted. Her locs had now stopped at her waist, which was now more easier for Judith to pull.

_'My point exactly. Don't know what my dad missed.'_

Michonne was feeding Judith what seemed to be oatmeal making a fool out of herself by making crazy airplane noises and funny faces that made Judith giggle loudly. He didn't want to disturb them. Would it be bad if he were to say he imagined it was just them with a few additions of their own?

 _Shit_.

He was in deep. Didn't even have a taste for himself. His eyes changed into the color of a storm that was rolling in, he wasn't sure what to do about his situation. It was an arduous task every time he has to watch her prance around in some short ass shorts. 

"Cah!" Judith called loudly. He'd been spotted and he sighed. 

He put on the most innocent smile he could muster up and looked towards Judith and Michonne as of he wasn't thinking about taking Michonne and burying his face in her ass.

"Hey yourself," she started, then scrunched up her face and he thought it was the most adorable thing. "You need to go hop in the shower. You smell like outside."

"That is the smell of nature." He said with a wink.

She scoffed. "What am I going to do with you?" she said lightheartedly.

' _Take me upstairs and fuck me six ways till Sunday. Not like we can really keep track of time_.' Carl thought darkly.

"Hmm, I don't know. I think the culprit you really need to worry about is my dad. Speaking of which, where is he?" 

He saw her demeanor change as she shifted slightly to put Judith's bowl onto the island counter top and grab a rag to wipe the pieces of oats that seemingly made their way into Judith's hair.

He didn't like to see her so, unlike her. His dad did that, he had the power to make Michonne shrink and be vulnerable. It was only natural, no need to want to knock over the glass vase that sat beside him. No need at all.

"Oh, he went to see Jessie. He said he would be back later. No telling when that is." She tried to laugh it off, when in truth it was hurting her heart like hell. Carl looking at her like he could see all of her didn't make things better. She shrugged, feeling self-conscious.

"But hey, we get the day to ourselves. All you have to do is get in the shower to wash away that horrible odor that's emitting from your pores." She laughed.

But Carl didn't. He did after the fact she said they would get to spend the day together.

* * *

 

After getting finished in the shower, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror and at his beautiful frame and traced his now prominent Adonis belt.

' _Those workouts are doing me some good. Especially on runs.'_

After his 18th birthday his father finally gave him the honor of going on runs. He wasn't complaining, he really wanted to escape from this hell hole sometimes.

He was also well endowed, pulling girls that come from The Kingdom or Hilltop for a vacation stay left and right. It wasn't lost on people on how handsome he had become. 2 and a half years had passed since they found the safe zone. So, he knew he would have been pulling his weight soon. 

' _Wonder when she would notice.'_

He ran his hand down his washboard abs and touched the landing strip of hair that lead to his dick. 

' _It would be quick_.' But, he knew it that would be wrong to keep Michonne waiting for an extra 15 minutes. So, with that knowledge he quickly brushed his teeth, put on his deodorant, and pulled on his night wear.

He made his way back down the stairs and ran his fingers through his now damp hair. The shit was starting to get longer and grow past his shoulders to the point where he would have to tie it up when being intimate with another girl. He still wasn't cutting it though.

Once down the stairs, he turned towards the living room only to see something even more adorable.

Michonne and Judith lying together asleep on the couch. They were both wild sleepers, so it was only logical their bodies were in different angles within the time span of 30 minutes.

He walked towards the couch and sat on the end where Michonne's head was positioned and raised it up to lay it on his lap. He studied her face for a moment, taking note her having no blemishes anywhere. On her face that it is.

He played with one of the long locs that was splayed out on the couch, thinking of waking her up and putting Judith in her crib. But, this was them spending time together. He chose to doze off as well.

* * *

Michonne woke up to moonlight shining in her face and the distinct moaning of walkers as always. She felt Judith laying on her side and felt her head laying on something. She looked up to see a sleeping Carl, looking peaceful. She didn't want to wake him, so she tried to slink out of both Judith's and Carl's grasp as silently as possible.

She looked up only to see a pool of blue staring back at her. She felt her pulse speed up and connected eyes with him.

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me." Michonne said. Carl sat up and felt his eye start to water.

"Shit," He groaned out while rubbing at his eye. "Forgot to change the damn bandage."

Michonne stood up and took his hand to pull him upstairs and towards the bathroom. He just realized her hand was now smaller than his. He frowned. 

"What are you doing?" He quizzed. They had been quite this routine. Her cleaning his bandage when he could now do it for himself. Not that he didn't want her to. 

"It would be like old times," she said with that beaming smile that lit up even the darkest parts of his heart. "We haven't had our routine in a while, with you moving out and all."

"Hmm, yeah. I know." So, he let her lead him towards the toilet seat when they reached their destination. He sat quietly as she removed the bandage.

"It's been healed, but it's still watering?"

"Yeah, have no idea why. If I put too much pressure on it, it'll hurt."

"That I know. Okay, let's get started then."

She said in front of him, taking her time to re-clean and rewrap it. Carl was there, but he wasn't. He was focusing on her toes that were painted a deep blue. She always carried herself like a woman, had the mind and guts of a man though.

His eyes then trained on her chest. Of course she wasn't wearing a bra. She didn't see the need to since this was their home.

"Your dad's been missing you. He was glad you came back home.Judith too." She said as she finished. She put back up the first aid kit and threw away the old wrap then washed her hands.

"Doesn't seem like it. I could understand Judith, but he has no excuse. What about you though? Did you miss me?" Carl asked devilishly as his eyes glinted. Michonne was drying her hands as he stood up and towered over her.

"Me? Always. You were my best friend. And other things. You and me both, we have something in common. An unbreakable bond." She explained as she made her way downstairs to retrieve Judith to bring her upstairs and place her in her crib.

"I know it seems like your dad doesn't miss you, but he does. You have nothing to worry about." Michonne said as they made their way to her room. He was getting tired of her having to defend his damn actions at every turn. It was frustrating.

"Yeah right. Why do you defend him every damn time someone calls him out on his bullshit?" Carl demanded. He needed an answer. 

"Because he deserves happiness too. Not just us, he lead us. He doesn't need to deal with every damn thing at every turn when something goes to shit."

"Yea well, don't you think you aren't being that discreet with your feelings? Rick is oblivious to the good things that come out of this! Don't you see that? Take off those damn rose colored shades and maybe you would."

"Who the hell are you talking to boy? That is your father and you sit here and talk about him like he is some damn stranger. We all have suffered one way or another, and I'm pretty sure you and I both know that. We've lived out there for so long and for us to get this place, if it weren't for Rick, we wouldn't be here. I made the suggestion, but he brought us. Lead us."

"Then, why didn't he see you? Choose you?"

Michonne had fast tears rolling down her cheeks fast and hard now.

"We all have our demons, He doesn't have anything to be afraid of. Why are you acting like this?"

Carl just stared at her with a single cold sapphire eye in the moonlit room. He wasn't budging, not until she did.

Because who wouldn't want to break and dominate a warrior goddess? 

He knew he was being brutal with his verbal attacks, but he couldn't see what she could. He wasn't her mind, didn't know what she was thinking.

He leaned back against the door then discreetly locked it. He wasn't going to let her get out of this one.

"Why do you still love him?"

She wasn't saying anything. So, he walked forward coming to a stop in front of her. 

"He doesn't see you, but I do." He told her softly. Raising one hand to lift her face to look at him, so that she saw everything. The war he had been having with himself. She was scared, scared of the consequences that would come if this happened. 

There was a raging war of her own that was happening inside of her. The boy she helped raise was standing here telling her, with his eye, she had been the one. The reason for his constant mistakes of touching her breast or tapping her ass. She was shaking, her eyes were wide with disbelief as her...

What was he? After this was happened there would be no more step-son. Best friend? A lover?

That was when she felt it, the brushing of his lips across hers. They were so soft, she gripped his bicep as his other hand came to rest on her waist.

As Carl had the most breathtaking kiss of his life, he thought _'I finally got her.'_ There would be no more fantasizing. The real deal was so much more perfect. He had her right where he wanted her.

His hand traveled from her chin and waist to grab both cheeks to wipe away the tears that were falling. He whispered ' _It's going to be okay's'_ and ' _We're fine's'_ to her.

She timidly began kissing him back and he reached down to grab her ass which in turn made her moan. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue inside of her mouth with curious vouyerism. She tasted like mint and smelled like Jasmine and vanilla.

Michonne moved her hands towards his torso and he pulled her closer. Her eyes popped open once she felt his manhood against her stomach. Carl then opened his half-lidded eyes and smirked against her lips.

He decided being hunched over would not do, so he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and proceeded to take off his shirt all while she watched him.

He was beautiful.

She didn't know why she didn't see it before. But, as he came back up towards her to kiss her, she knew this wasn't the same little boy she used to read comic books with, or stay up with all night talking about which star is the prettiest.

He gently nipped at her lips and rubbed his hand vertically on her side while the other hand elevated him above her. She felt tense. Too tense.

"Relax, just let me take care of you." He said as he bit at her earlobe and kissed his way down to her collarbone. Michonne was beginning to relax as he went to remove her shirt.

"It's only fair that you take off your shirt too. You can't be shy in bed, are you?" He said lightly with a small mischievous smirk to ease the tension.

She chuckled and sat up to help him get it over her head. He then felt the globes fall into his hand and greedily went to suck on them. While occupied with this task, Michonne took her time to stick her hand inside of his basketball shorts only to come into contact with his dick. She gasped when he grabbed her to straddle his lap, she didn't even get to feel all of him. She knew she could get a portion of her hand wrapped around him though, he wasn't worrying about himself however, he wanted her pleasure to come before anything.

Michonne checked the baby monitor that sat on her nightstand only to see Judith still sleeping. They would have to replace her crib with a bed soon, as she was getting to big for it. She gasped when she felt his hand go into her shorts to come into contact with her clit. He rubbed his long slender index and middle finger slowly to the point where she thought she might lose it.

"Mmm," she bit those plump gorgeous lips to keep quiet, she didn't want anyone coming up here asking her what was going on only to see her being intimate with Rick's son.

She hunched against his hand while holding his arm in place. It felt really good. Too good. Her head was spinning and she didn't want him to stop, she hadn't felt this good even with the last man she slept with which was months ago.

One thing she knew for sure, Carl Grimes knew how to handle a woman.

She rubbed his dick that was begging for attention and heard the sexiest groan. His fingers stuttered for a second before picking back up their paste.

She usually wasn't that verbal, but he made her want to say the nastiest things. 

"Mm, fuck." Her eyes fluttered shut as the white heat that was coiling inside of her belly came rushing out. She felt herself being pushed down onto her back and her shorts and undies being pulled off of her.

After Carl had laid her back and pulled off of her bottoms, he grabbed her legs and pushed them up to his shoulders and buried his tongue inside of her sweet, wet, tight heat.

He was relentless with his tongue expelling more nectar from her tight hole. Michonne hadn't known what to do, she tried pushing his head back but then he attacked her button. Her body was spasming out of control and tiny tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Mmm, you taste so good." The vibrations combined with the pleasure he was already giving her left her seeing white. She heard a distant scream, and then felt lips cover hers.

After he saw that Michonne were still shaking, he hurriedly pulled off his boxers and basketball shorts. He climbed up her body and placed his lips back onto hers.

She could taste herself on his tongue. Marinating deep inside of her own. She jerked when she felt the head of his cock prodding her hole and her eyes snapped open. 

"Yo- you need a condom." Her voice came out all cracked and distorted.

"Don't worry, I'll pull out." He whispered. He didn't think he believed in himself that much. But, he didn't really think he wanted to pull out. He wanted him to feel her. They would just have to go get a pill from the pantry in the morning.

Her dark, dewy skin glistened under the moonlight. Yeah, definetely the pill.

He peppered kisses all over her face to assure himself and her, they were fine. He would take his father or anyone else's anger for this.

He pushed the head of his dick in and then pulled out. Michonne moaned at the loss of contact. 

Carl huffed out a breath, she had to give him a minute. He was sort of scared of busting his nut before he even pushed himself all the way inside.

' _Stop being a pussy._ '

He then pushed his full length inside in one go. He felt as if he had pushed to deep and marked an uncharted territory because he heard Michonne's breath quicken and her push herself deeper into the bed.

"You alright?" He asked, concern. He was afraid he'd hurt her.

"Yeah, didn't know you Grimes boys were packing." She laughed.

"Well, now you know."

He put his forearms on either side of her head and put his lips to hers. Her lips enclosed around his as she sucked his top lip and he her bottom. He moved slowly at first, and then picked up his pace.

 

"Mmmm, ah. Mm, don't stop." Her moans were delicate, and low as she put her face into his shoulder. Her strong legs wrapped around his waist.

When he looked down at their joined bodies, he saw how much of her thick cream was attached on his dick and he moaned.

"Fuck." He grunted. It was too much to process. Here he was, buried inside if the woman that haunted his dreams, that was also creaming for him.

He felt the first spasm of her pussy, she started moving her hips, jerking him off. 

"You gonna cum?" He asked sultrily.

"Mhm, not yet though." She was so damn tight, he couldn't hear half of what she said. Her warm walls encompassing him to the point of him being a mindless fool.

He would have to change that.

He reached a hand down to rub on her clit a started listening faster inside of her. It was then he felt his impending orgasm creeping up on him, but he wasn't gonna slow down.

"Shit, Mm." She ground out. She felt her orgasm before it came. And it happened, she felt herself explode around him and the spasms around his cock were unyielding. Michonne didn't stop, she kept pushing her hips up, jerking him off. 

Carl felt the pressure behind his eye. He looked down into her eyes and saw the same thing in her eyes. 

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself." She said. He laughed softly and he felt his eyes widen when his dick jerked and streams of his essence was milked out of him.

Then, the tears fell. And he collapsed onto her.

"That was fucking awesome." Carl said. He didn't want this moment to end. Didn't want any of it to be a dream. So, to elongate this moment, he looked into her eyes and kissed her. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his side and while dozing off he heard a distant "You'll be getting up early tomorrow to go to the pantry." And with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

 Carl woke up to the smell of oatmeal, sausages, and some other smell. He got up and sighed. 

_It was a dream._

This shit was getting ridiculous. Waking up and wanting to cry in the middle of a damn apocalypse. He rose from the bed and went to retrieve his watch off of the night stand only to realize it wasn't there.

_'That's funny, could've sworn I put it there.'_

He then realized the sheets were white, whereas his sheets were red.

And with that knowledge, he blushed bright red and hurriedly threw on his basketball shorts and raced downstairs.

"I only brought this pregnancy test in case anything came up, and more contraceptives to prevent pregnancy."

"Thanks Denise, I appreciate it."

"Now, you wanna tell me who the lucky guy is?" Denise asked as she wiggled her eye brows.

And at that moment Carl thought it was best for him to make an appearance. He looked as if he had a hell of a night too, noting the scratches and hickeys by his shoulders. 

"Well hey Carl, I didn't know you would be here last night and...." Denise trailed off as she connected the pieces. Michonne's posture and Carl's gleaming sapphire eye. Michonne looked as if she wanted to be eaten by the floor when Carl came to stand beside her.

"Good morning Denise, thanks for those I appreciate em'." He said as he plucked the box of Trojan's from said person's hand and threw the most innocent smile her way.

"Well, y-you two have a n-nice day. I'll see you around." She said as she backed off the porch. "DETAILS MICHONNE!" she yelled back as she made her way down the street chuckling.

Michonne stood staring after her silently. Carl made his way back into the kitchen and sat down with the condoms inside of his pocket. Michonne made her way to sit across from him. 

"Where do we go from here?" Carl asked.

"We'll figure it out." Michonne sighed exasperatedly.

She looked tired and worn down. Living with his dad can do that to you.

"C'mere." He said. She made her way towards him and he pulled her in by the waist, hugging her.

"Y'know I thought this was a dream. I woke up feeling so depressed." He then heard that twinkling laughter of hers and smiled.

"Hmm, really?" She said mischievously.

"Really, you've got me whipped. Even in dreams." With that they both bursted out laughing. It was their moment. As Abraham says, " _Seize that shit by the balls, and keep em'."_

 _A_ s they stayed wrapped in their embrace, he couldn't help to think this was what he would live for now. He didn't think he was being to forward, he had his own house now and she could move in with him. They could practically kidnap Judith, Michonne had her most of the time. But, it would be wrong to take his sister all the way to Hilltop. 

Thinking about shit like this left him exasperated. He was feeling jaded. Michonne doesn't really need him, but he needed her. The shit he sometimes thought about left him feeling Inhuman. Him not having any nightmares last night just added to his decision.

As he nuzzled his face into her neck, he decided it was going to be fine. Because if anyone knows about feeling like your not human, it would be Michonne.

It would always be her.


End file.
